Lo más querido
by Hanabi-ness
Summary: *One-Shot* "Lloro dolorosamente por todo lo que no pudo ser. Lloro por esa vida que no pudimos tener juntos... por estos besos que nunca más recibiré de su parte." Los últimos pensamientos de Kikyo antes de su muerte.


****Disclaimer: Los personajes del fandom Inuyasha pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo más querido<strong>

.

_Sería maravilloso poder deshacernos de todo,  
>Excepto de las cosas que realmente importan.<br>Sin embargo la realidad es sencillamente cruel._

.

Duele, duele demasiado. Nunca creí que el sufrimiento iba a ser de esta manera y que tendría que soportar tanto agotamiento físico. El veneno recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo no dejando ningún lugar sin ser afectado y siendo atacado tortuosamente por él.

¿Habrá valido de algo todo esto? No puedo moverme ni abrir mis ojos siquiera. Mi mente comienza a nublarse y esta pregunta aparece de la nada para querer atacar las razones por las cuales accedí a pasar por aquello. ¿De verdad habrá valido de algo?

Miles de pensamientos vienen a mi mente. La mirada orgullosa de Naraku queriendo demostrar arrogantemente el haber ganado supuestamente, unas garras atacándome a mis espaldas, sangre que sale en grandes cantidades desde mi herida, una flecha atravesando su corazón y sellándolo contra el Goshimboku haciéndolo caer en un sueño eterno. A él…

Inuyasha.

.

_Cada vez que cierro mis ojos  
>Estás ahí sonriéndome.<em>

.

Siento su voz llamándome en un suave susurro, algo quebrada y con un tinte de angustia. Es en ese momento, cuando a la vez siento que me toma entre sus brazos es que respondo a mi propia pregunta.

Si, todo ha valido… y todo ha sido por ti.

Me duele aceptarlo, pero ha llegado la hora en que debo partir de este mundo. Intenté hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y dejar todo listo para que todo pueda seguir más fácilmente su curso. Ahora ella, mi rencarnación, es la que debe encargarse de completar lo que me ha quedado pendiente. Lo lamento, Kagome, pero al parecer así lo ha querido el destino, por algo es que has llegado hasta este tiempo. Debes cumplir mi rol aquí, no solo como sacerdotisa, sino también… el hacer feliz a Inuyasha.

Sus cálidos brazos me tienen envuelta muy cerca de él, siento los rápidos latidos de su corazón y, por alguna razón, el dolor se va disipando. Puedo hacer pequeños movimiento y también puedo ya abrir mis ojos así que me acerco lo más que puedo a él y me envuelvo en su calor. Es reconfortante, solo con él he logrado sentirme de esta manera en mi vida… y duele saber que nunca más podré sentirme de esta manera nuevamente.

.

_Ah, espero que esa sonrisa esté conmigo  
>Hasta el día en que caiga en el sueño eterno.<em>

.

El cielo comienza a tornarse rojizo, como queriendo vaticinar lo que se me viene. Eso yo ya lo tengo claro, pero el hecho de ver que ha tomado ese color justo este día comprueba de que mi trabajo está hecho, era mi destino morir el día de hoy.

Escucho su gutural voz dirigiéndose a sus amigos. Les pide que nos dejen un momento a solas. Él lo sabe, sabe que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo juntos.

Cierro mis ojos, extrañamente puedo sentir el dolor proveniente de mi rencarnación a espaldas de Inuyasha, puedo sentir la culpa y la vulnerabilidad que proviene de ella.

Kagome, no te angusties, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, así ha debido de suceder todo, así que no llores. Mi alma ha sido salvada.

.

_Cuando todas las personas están tristes  
>Se van marchando y olvidan. Aún así…<em>  
>.<p>

Me siento cansada, ya no tengo muchas fuerzas para seguir. Siento como cada respiración se va acortando y mi vista poco a poco va perdiendo su enfoque. Ya todo se está perdiendo y el dolor va desapareciendo.

Sus brazos me sostienen fuertemente y me aprieta contra él con el temor de que en cualquier momento me desvaneceré en sus brazos. Agradezco a Kami-sama por la oportunidad te terminar mis horas en brazos de la persona que más he amado y que, posiblemente, seguiré amando en el más allá.

– Hace tiempo… – Logro decirle con algo de dificultad – ¿Lo recuerdas, Inuyasha? Mucho antes de que fuéramos separados por Naraku hubo un día en que prometimos estar juntos y utilizar la perla de Shikon para que aquello fuese posible.

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – Responde suavemente mientras me presiona más fuerte contra él – En aquél entonces quise convertirme en humano para vivir junto a ti.

Me acerco más y coloco una de mis manos en su pecho… quiero sentir su corazón cerca de mí.

– Finalmente… pude convertirme en una mujer normal – Susurro tranquilamente entre sus brazos recordando con melancolía las palabras que cruzamos en aquél entonces, cuando el amor que sentíamos el uno al otro era suficiente para lograr nuestro propósito.

– Kikyo, eres la primera mujer a la que he amado y aun así… ¡no pude hacer nada! – Algo frío toca mis mejillas y también algo con un gran peso para mi alma. ¿Son sus lágrimas?

– Es la primera vez que te veo llorar, Inuyasha… nunca te había visto esa expresión– Le digo mirando profundamente en sus ojos, sumergiéndome en aquellos orbes dorados que tantas veces lograron cautivarme.

Su agarre se hace algo brusco y me apega fuerte contra él. Siento como la desesperación y el dolor sale por cada uno de sus poros desde dentro de su ser y estos logran inundarme.

– Kikyo, ¡Yo no fui capaz de salvarte! – Grita con gran desolación agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Esto rompe mi corazón.

No puedo sopórtalo. Internamente me duelen sus palabras, porque aquello no es así.

.

_Por aquellas personas que quiero y me dan amor  
>Demostraré lo mejor de mí.<em>

.

– Tu viniste por mí – Le planteo de manera definitiva – Y eso es suficiente– Le sonrío sinceramente, porque así lo siento.

De repente sus labios se posan suavemente sobre los míos. Su cálido aliento me envuelve profundamente… y lloro.

Lloro dolorosamente por todo lo que no pudo ser. Lloro por esa vida que no pudimos tener juntos, por estos besos que nunca más recibiré de su parte. Lloro porque este es el último y porque no pudimos tener la historia que tanto soñamos. Lloro porque este amor no fue suficiente para alejarnos del engaño y por haber desconfiado de nosotros mismos, por dejarnos llevar por la debilidad y no parar a pensar que realmente no éramos capaces de hacernos daño entre nosotros.

Lloro porque el destino ha sido cruel, más que nada conmigo. Nunca tuve otro propósito para esta vida que no tuviese que ver con la protección de la Shikon no Tama. Tú tienes una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz… y agradezco nuevamente a Kami-sama por aquello, te amo demasiado y solamente me queda desearte toda la felicidad del mundo y que aquella mujer que trajo redención a tu alma nuevamente logre darte todo el amor que tanto mereces… ese amor que ya no te puedo entregar.

.

_Ah, cuando nos conocimos  
>Fuimos demasiado torpes<br>Tomamos el camino más largo  
>Y nos herimos a través de él.<em>

.

Lentamente dejo de sentir la calidez de tus labios, comienzo a ver todo de forma oscura y mis sentidos comienzan a desvanecerse. He perdido tu tacto, todo ha quedado en nada por un momento y aquél beso… fue lo último que recibí de ti.

Un calor me envuelve y un haz de luz comienza a invadirme. Ya no hay dolor ni pena ni angustia, sino alivio y paz. El aire me envuelve en tranquilidad y me lleva hacia una libertad que realmente no puedo explicar. He pasado hacia la otra vida, nunca creí que fuese así de reconfortante.

Me elevo hasta lo más alto, puedo ver muy de cerca a las estrellas. Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero estar por siempre brillando es este lugar para estar muy cerca de ti, para mirar siempre desde lo más alto a la persona que más he deseado en esta vida, y cuidar por siempre a lo más querido que he tenido.

.

_Ah, cuando nos conocimos  
>Fuimos demasiado torpes.<br>Tomamos el camino más largo…  
>Pero finalmente hemos llegado.<em>

.

* * *

><p>Nota de autor:<p>

Muchas gracias a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí :D Hace rato me daba vueltas esta versión de Kikyo sobre este capi tan triste y me decidí a darle su espacio.

Las frases son de la canción Dearest de Ayumi Hamasaki, la canción oficial de esta pareja que me encanta, Inuyasha y Kikyo ^^

Cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido :)


End file.
